Power Rangers: Omega Changers
Power Rangers: Omega Changers is the 1st series of Billy2009's Fanfic Power Rangers Universe. Its follows five high school friends when they become the Power Rangers: Omega Changers to stop an army of evil aliens know as the Dreadstar who plan on taking over the universe. Next: Power Rangers: Deltafighters Synopsis Benjamin "Ben" Parks, Sophie Parks, Damian Connors, Kennosuke Makishiba, and April Richardson are chosne by a alien-like being named Hope who tell them that they are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Omega Changers to stop an army of evil aliens know as the Dreadstar who plan on taking over the universe. As the battle to rid the world of evil aliens continues, their got new powers, new zords and ever a new ranger who is an alien named Golden who from a planet where Dreadstar taking over. The Rangers will never let Dreadstar taking over or destroy the planet Earth, they will always works together as a team know as the Power Rangers: Omega Changers. Characters Rangers *Benjamin "Ben" Parks/Red Omega Changers Ranger: *Sophie Parks/Black Omega Changers Ranger: *Damian Connors/Blue Omega Changers Ranger: *Kennosuke Makishiba/Yellow Omega Changers Ranger: *April Richardson/White Omega Changers Ranger: *Golden/Gold Omega Changers Ranger: *Rainbow/Rainbow Omega Changers Ranger: Allies *Bolt: Villains (Dreadstar) *Master Darkor (1-35) *General Lethalizer (1-22) *Dr. Makor (1-33) *Lady Skelette (1-25) *Commandant Toxicolt (11-29) *Lieutenant Raga (14-17) *Creeplings (1-35) Monsters *Terroroy (Omega Changers To the Rescue! Pt. 1-2, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Horroroy (Omega Changers To the Rescue! Pt. 1-2, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Emerald-Bot (Teamwork Troubles, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Fakor (Guilty Until Proven Innocent): *Madame Plantacus (Master Darkor's Seeds of Evil): *Viruspike (Yellow Streak, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Dreaman (An Nightmare on Wonderful Cove): *Shadowrella (The Date): *Blizzardor (So Cold, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Gyrotitan (Flight To the Finish): *Ace Poker (Cards Battle, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Bookator (Once Upon a Ranger): *Freaky Tiki (Summonning Gold Pt. 1, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Shinobax (Summonning Gold Pt. 2-3): *Gargoylezilla (Summonning Gold Pt. 2-3): *Shinogoyle (Summoning Gold Pt. 3): An hybrid version of Shinobax and Gargoylezilla. He was first destroy by the Super Omega Changer Megazord. *Flutemon (The Red and the Gold, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Freakenstein (Damian's Fight Backs!): *Vaultox (The Fateful Battle Pt. 1-2, Lady Skelette's Graveyard): *Cruelzax the Hunter (The Hunt is One): *CyBot (Bolt's Secrets): *Meanie Wizard (Troubles with Magic): * * * * * Arsenal *Omega Changer Morphers *Omega Guns *Omega Sabers *Super Omega Changer Blaster **Omega Changer Blaster ***Omega Deer Blade ***Omega Tiger Claw ***Omega Shark Bowgun ***Omega Lion Axe ***Omega Phoenix Bow ***Omega Dragon Saber *Omegacycles Zords & Megazords *Omega Changer Ultrazord **Super Omega Changer Megazord ***Omega Changer Megazord ****Red Deer Zord ****Black Tiger Zord ****Blue Shark Zord ****Yellow Lion Zord ****Pink Phoenix Zord ***Golden Changer Megazord ****Gold Dragon Zord ****Crimson Tyrannosaurus-Rex Zord *Omega Carrier *Omegasaururs Megazord: Crimson Tyrannosaurus-Rex Zord + Silver Triceratops Zord + Cyan Pteradactyl Zord + Orange Stegosaurus Zord. Supplement Zords * Silver Triceratops Zord * Cyan Pteradactyl Zord * Brown Gorilla Zord * Green Armadillo Zord * Purple Rhino Zord * Navy Bison Zord * Orange Stegosaurus Zord * Rainbow Chimera Zord Episodes #Omega Changers To the Rescue! Pt. 1: #Omega Changers To the Rescue! Pt. 2: #Teamwork Troubles: As the Rangers are having teamwork troubles. Than, the robotic Emerald-Bot attacks the city. After their first fight with the monster, the Rangers must learn of working together as a team to defeat Emerald-Bot, once and for all. #Guilty Until Proven Innocent: After stopping Dreadstar, the Omega Changers Rangers are finally taking a break. Than, the city was being attack. Once they arrives, the citizens begins attacking them. Than, they suddenly learn that Dreadstar created and sent in a monster who can transform into any rangers one by one. Now, the Rangers must find the monster in order to clear their names. Meanwhile, Hoper sense the long-lost Triceratops and Pteradactyl Zords. #Master Darkor's Seeds of Evil: The Rangers prepares to plant a special seed from Hoper for their school's traditional garden bed. However, Master Darkor sent Lethalizer to steal the seed and switch with its one of Lady Skelette's cruse seed. Than, the seed become a monster know as Madame Plantacus. Now, the Rangers must stop her from draining the Earth. #Yellow Streak: Kennosuke lost his morpher while he was on a field trip. Now, the Rangers must find his morpher. But, the monster Viruspark attacks the city. So, Kennosuke begins finding his morpher while the other Rangers battle the monster without the Yellow Ranger. Meanwhile, Hoper and Bolt finds the Gorilla Zord. #An Nightmare on Wonderful Cove: When a monster who enters the Rangers' dreams and turn its into nightmares. Now, the Rangers must find a way of how to defeat the monster. Meanwhile, Bolt remember how Hoper first encounter him. #The Date: #So Cold: #Flight To the Finish: While thinking of a way of how to destroy the Power Rangers, Master Darkor see the monster, Gyrotitan fly fasts. Than, he think of a idea, he sent Gyrotitan to challenge the Pink Ranger to a flight race. But, when the Rangers fear that Master Darkor plan on chat the race. So, they must keep them from chating from the race. #Enter: Toxicolt: #Cards Battle: #Once Upon a Ranger: April get trap in a book by the monster, the Bookator. Now, she must find a way out while the other Rangers battle Bookator. #Summonning Gold Pt. 1: #Summonning Gold Pt. 2: #Summonning Gold Pt. 3: #The Red and the Gold: #Damian's Fight Backs!: #The Fateful Battle Pt. 1: #The Fateful Battle Pt. 2: #The Hunt is One: #Lethalizer's Last Stand: #Bolt's Secrets: #Troubles with Magic: #Lady Skelette's Graveyard: Lady Skelette used her dark magic powers to being monsters that have been destroy by the Omega Changers Rangers. Now, the Rangers must find a way of how to defeat all of the revived monsters. Than, Sophie was being by Lady Skelette so she can finish her off, once and for all. #The Mysterious Rainbow-Hooded Stranger: The Rangers encounter a rainbow-hooded who help them battles Master Darkor and his army. Than, Hoper believe he is the the Rainbow Omega Changer Ranger using a hooded to hide his identities for unknown reasons. Than, Dr. Makor sent in an hybrid monster named Meanie Hunter (a combination of the Meanie Wizard and Cruelzax the Hunter) to hunt down the rainbow-hooded stranger. # # #The Rainbow Miracle: # # #A Clam Before the Storm: #Endgame Pt. 1: #Endgame Pt. 2: #Endgame Pt. 3: #Haunted Mansion (Halloween Special): #Operation: Christmas (Christmas Special): Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:Billy2009's Fanfic Power Rangers Universe